JeemTV
Jeem TV, formerly known as Al Jazeera Children's Channel (abbreviated as JCC), is a Qatari pay television channel, aimed at kids between 7 and 12 years old. It is owned by the beIN Network. History The channel was launched as JCC in September 2005. On 29 March 2013, JCC was rebranded as JeemTV.Filmmaster MEA hosts the launch of JEEMTV for Al Jazeera Children - Filmmaster MEA JCC presents JeemTV for Arab children of the 21st century - qatarisbooming.com The word "Jeem" is a reference to the letter in the Arabic alphabet. It is depicted in the logo. On 1 April 2016, Jeem TV and Baraem on Arabsat and Nilesat have both been encrypted in favour of HD feeds available exclusively via the beIN Channels Network service. JEEM Europe and Baraem Europe also left Hot Bird in June 2018. Programming Content featuring children includes: *debate shows *magazine-programmes, covering educational themes such as: science, technology and sports *quizzes and game-shows The channel also broadcasts nature documentaries and cartoon and animation programmes. The content is mostly third-party foreign shows, though the channel does produce some material itself. The bought-in material is selected from the international market. Foreign-language material is translated into Arabic, either by voice-over, dubbing or by subtitles. The channel produces its own cartoon TV series and other animations, and also participates in co-productions with other public service children’s channels around the world. JeemTV's Channel is free to view on Badr, Arabsat, Nilesat, Hotbird and Eurobird and is also distributed by a number of other operators across Europe. Jeem TV developed its multimedia programme for learning and creativity with an interactive website. The website is bilingual in Arabic and English and provides more than 200 hours of educational and entertainment material. Members can also upload their images and videos and share them with other children around the world. Programming for the pre-school sector, aged 3 to 6 years old, is presented under the title Baraem. Programmes * Smurfs' Adventures * Sissi – The Young Empress * Sherlock Yack *''Supa Strikas'' *''Sea Princesses'' * Rekkit Rabbit *''Really Me'' *''Rainbow Fish'' * Super 4 (TV series) * Galaxy Squad * Chaplin * The Little Prince * Seven and Me * Shaun the Sheep * badr * Eco Company * Al-Hadath * Puyo Puyo * The Jungle Book * Tom and Jerry * Tom & Jerry Kids *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' * The Tom and Jerry Show *''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' *''The Little Prince'' *''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''The X's'' * Jewelpet * Kallemni * Khair Al Kalam * Kirarin Revolution * Lexa * The Amazing Splashinis *''Looney Tunes'' *''Lalaloopsy'' * Lilpri * Lulu Wa Marmar * Maa Al Tayar *''Mofy'' * Marsupilami *''Masha and the Bear'' * Min Hawlina * Animaniacs * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Uki * Dark Knights * Ella Bella Bingo * Mister Maker * Ōban Star-Racers * Ojamajo Doremi *''Iftah Ya Simsim'' * Passiflore * Petit Petit Muse * Petz Club *''Pippi Longstocking'' * PhysiaKawn * The Powerpuff Girls * Powerpuff Girls Z *''Punky'' *''Petz Club'' * Pretty Cure * Shuriken School * Safha Riyadiyyah * Sailor Moon * Secret Jouju * Shugo Chara! * Super GALS! *''The Looney Tunes Show'' * Taala Maana * Tariq Al Najah * Arthur * Bait al-A'ila * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Zoobles! * Z-Squad * Billy and Buddy * Bordj Al Jaras * Captain Flamingo * Circo Massimo * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist *''Drake & Josh'' * Deadly 60 * Eliot Kid *''Spider-Man ABC'' * The Furchester Hotel * Match on Mt. Olympius * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * The Garfield Show *''Gawayn'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' * Geronimo Stilton * Get Bushwise * Huna Wa Hunak * Al Alam Soual * Al Maaa * Al Tabaq Al Taer * Ala Al Hawa * Oggy and the Cockroaches * House of Backyard * Space Goofs * All About Animals * Allison & Lillia *''Art Attack'' * Allo Marhaba * Animalia * Anta Batal * Asha *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Angelo Rules'' * ''Atfal al-Mahja''r * jeem-jawab * The Sarah Jane Adventures * iqraa-wa-irtaqishasha-tech * al-tahady * 1001 Nights * Healthy eating * jawla * Peter Pan * Fireman Sam * The Backyardigans * world of science *''Dragons: Defenders of Berk'' *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' * Baby Potter: The Series * Dragons: Race to the Edge * Saham * Lassie * Noksu * Patch Pillows * Nina and The Neurons - Engineering * Nina and The Neurons - Earth Explorers * Monskey *''Mr. Bean'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' * The Universe Stops with You *''Merrie Melodies'' * The Jungle Bunch * The International Quran Competition Tijanannour * Angry Birds Toons * Animalia * Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team * Doctor Who * Deadly 60 * Geronimo Stilton * Gombby´s Green Island * Jeem Cup * Jules Verne's Amazing Journeys * Me and my Monsters * M.I. High *''Minuscule'' * Mister Maker * Wild Water World * Blinx the Time Sweeper * Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space *''Waybuloo'' * Secret Mission Adventures *''Willa's Wild Life'' * Saladin: The Animated Series * Phineas and Ferb * Horrid Henry See also *Baraem *beIN References External links * JeemTV official website Category:BeIN Networks Category:Arabic television networks Category:Children's television networks